1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to the purification of water by injecting ozone into water. An oxygen containing gas is directed by confined flow past a continuous filament bulb that produces ultraviolet radiation resulting in changing some of the oxygen into ozone. The ozone and remaining gas are then injected into water where ozone destroys many undesirable bacteria, viruses and other organic and inorganic compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ozone, having a chemical formula of O.sub.3, to purify water has been known since the early 1900's. Ozone molecules readily oxidize many types of bacteria, viruses or organic contaminates contained in water to make them ineffective and thereby increase the purity of water.
Ozone is produced by subjecting oxygen, O.sub.2, to electrostatic discharge. Ozone is also less efficiently produced by oxygen containing gas absorbing ultraviolet radiation. The efficiency of ultraviolet radiation production of ozone relates to the design of the ultraviolet light producing device, the amount of energy applied to the light source, the oxygen content of the gas, and temperature and pressure of the oxygen containing gas.
The most common ozone generators for water purification involving ultraviolet wave lengths relate to fluorescent devices having two electrodes separated by a glass tube containing a gas that will be bombarded by electrons passing between the electrodes. This ultraviolet light produced by this electron bombarded gas converts oxygen into ozone. These devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,214,962, 4,273,660, 4,504,445, and 4,990,311. Electromagnetic fields are sometimes used in addition to these fluorescent tubes to enhance their efficiency.
In the 1930's single and connected continuous filament bulbs for the production of ultraviolet radiation were invented for therapeutic and hygienic purposes and for reduction of odors in refrigerators. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,845,376, 2,042,963, and 2,088,544. These bulbs were designed for 110-120 Volts AC operation. In recent years these devices continued to be manufactured in only small batch quantities. One example is depicted on Spectronics drawing P-82173 that uses a capacitor or ballast. However, these bulbs offer no protection against possible viewer eye damage when inserted in standard outlets so remain relatively unused.
The power source for all existing ultraviolet ozone producing devices is electricity. Therefore, simply constructed devices that produce the most ozone for the least electric power are the most desired for water purification. The present invention provides a water purification apparatus and method for an improved production of ozone requiring less power with a simple design using a continuous filament bulb configuration.